


Bro, Would You Fuck Me?

by madeintyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeintyo/pseuds/madeintyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of Bokuto x Kuroo having some "quality" bro time.<br/>Psst, its sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro, Would You Fuck Me?

Bokuto and Kuroo were extremely close. Neither of them even know how they ended up being so close. They guess when they first started summer camp together. But besides that matter, Kuroo would ask Bokuto for things - and vise versa - no matter how outrageous and they both had a need to dominate.

"Bokuto, we're bros right?" Kuroo asked, sitting on his bed, looking up from his phone and at Bokuto. Bokuto stopped spinning around in the swivel chair, faced the wall, then turned it to face Kuroo, "Yes, of course, why?" Kuroo began taking off his shirt, "I'm horny, lets fuck." Bokuto raised an eyebrow then jumped up, proceeding to get naked.

The two were now on the bed, tongues fighting for dominance, Kuroo on top. Kuroo started to prep Bokuto, 'He's letting me win." he thought. Kuroo inserted his member inside Bokuto are started to thrust mercilessly, he knew Bokuto liked it rough. Kuroo watched Bokuto make his pleasured faces and it turned him on more. The bed creaked constantly but the two had no shame. Especially Bokuto who was yelling out Kuroo's name.

Nonetheless, Bokuto grew tired of receiving. He then, unexpectedly flipped Kuroo over, and pounded him while Kuroo was on all fours. 'Fuck, I didn't see that coming.' Kuroo thought, but he let it be, Bokuto was hitting the right spot at the moment, making Kuroo weak and close to his climax. Bokuto then slapped Kuroo's ass, making him moan out in pleasure then climaxed due to the unexpected excitement. Kuroo collapsed onto the bed. Bokuto was even done yet.

"Kuroo, you lost, lets go." Bokuto stood on the floor, still erect, and watch Kuroo make his way towards him, putting Bokuto's member in his mouth. Bokuto put his hand behind his head and thrusted himself in Kuroo's mouth, his tip hitting the roof of his mouth repeatedly, making his rather weak in the knees. He thrusted faster then climaxed in Kuroo's mouth then retracted. He bent down, "How did it feel to lose, again, hm?" he smirked. "Tch, shut up you owl."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting my one shots from instagram to here and my followers enjoyed them a lot so I hope you guys enjoy them as well!!
> 
> I had a lot of fun typing this up tbh so if you guys have any requests, comment below? Cool cool, hope you liked it :')


End file.
